Secrets
These are the secrets that are found in this game. Changing the Strength of Opponents Press the "2" button to power-up the opponents. Press the "1" button to power-down the opponents. This only works in the following activities: *Beach Volleyball *Table Hockey *Tennis *Sword Fighting* *Only the free duel mode can work with this secret. Changing the Weather in Snow Resort Before the loading screen to the Snow Resort, *Do nothing = Sunny weather *Y + L = Cloudy weather *R + L + Y= Stormy weather Machine Gun Mode During the mode selection screen, to turn on Machine Gun Mode, Press the "1" button 3 times to turn on this feature. Press the "2" button 3 times to turn off this feature. This only works in shooting activities. Both the Marine Resort and the Snow Resort have secret caves. After finding each one of these, you can get a PathFinder! * Marine Resort- Go to spot 6 on the map and select ATV. There should be a tree with pink/orange flowers towards the right of your screen, and an opening to the left of the tree. Go through the opening and you are in the Mystic Jungle! Turn left immediately after going through the opening and stay there until you see a brown path. Turn left onto the path and keep straight onto the grass. Now we are in the Wild Hills Off-Road Park! Turn right and you should be going up a large hill. Keep left when going next to the rocks. After passing by all three rocks, you should see some trees on a plateau and a ramp next to it. Go at full speed over the ramp, but at an angle towards the opening in the right wall. You should now be in a secret garden. go through the trees towards the wall on the other side of the garden and you should be falling for a few seconds. Turn left and you should be in a cave with crystals.* To get out, keep going straight (* There's also a treasure chest in here!) * Snow Resort- Go to spot 6 on the map and select snowmobile. Turn around and hug the right wall. After riding for a little while, there will be a little opening in the wall/cliff. Turn into that opening and follow the path so you are now off the map. Stop after getting to the crystal part of the cave. Turn left immediately and follow that path, which will lead you to the part of the cave with mushrooms. Follow that entire path until you get to the area of that part with red stalactites. Jump! While jumping, turn the slightest but to the right, and you should be on the path in the lava part of this cave! You will pass by a bungee jumping spot, but after that, be ready to jump*! Jump over each crack, but when you get to a split in the path, go left! Keep jumping over the cracks and you will get to a treasure chest! To get out, follow the path to the other part of the lava cave, jump over the cracks and go through the hole and you should be back at Tiger Fang Slope! Category:Secrets Category:Villa Grounds Aliens Category:King's wife